1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved finger controlling input device, and more particularly to a novel finger controlling input device comprising a finger controlling input board which can be operated to move a cursor along the absolute coordinate system in an arbitrarily defined range with any resolution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional computer mouse is disadvantageous that it is difficult to assemble and simplify due to its complicated composition elements. In addition, the sensible minimum distance by hand driving makes its dimension being unable to be minimized effectively so that the production cost can not be reduce correspondingly. Among those hand controlling devices, a finger controlling input device can act as a general mouse, it may has an additional function of hand writing in case it is properly designed. It is the reason why the latter has a prospective future and more particularly, through a long term improvement ,the product has been made so thin that it has become able to replace the trace ball in the present portable computer. A conventional touch input board includes electromagnetic type, contact resistance type, and capacitance type, among which the contact resistance type and capacitance type are mostly use in the portable computer. The capacitance type is mainly formed of multiple lamination provided a conductive grid plate beneath the anti-frictional sheet. By moving a finer on the anti-frictional sheet the magnetic field on the conductive grid plate is varied by the static electric charge on the human body, moreover, the moving direction of the finger is detected and converted to (0,1) binary signals, and corresponding cursor moving direction is also controlled. No matter it is utilized as an additional input device for a computer system or an fundamental equipment for a portable computer, it is impossible to make sophisticated displacement by means of controlling input board only. However, there are several problems remained to be solved with regard to this device as mentioned below:
1 The touch input board may not be made satisfactorily small as its cursor has to be removed by a human finger. PA1 2 Individually different touching pressure and conductivity of the operator results in unstable movement of the cursor. PA1 3 Limited number of sensing elements with respect to entire area of display screen makes each sensing element to be responsible for quite a number of pixels on the display screen results in inaccurate flopping of the cursor. Unless the number of sensing elements is increased to match the desired resolution of the display screen, such a problem can not be solved. But increasing of the sensing elements again entails the enlargement of the area of a touch controlling board which leads to significant increase of the manufacturing cost. PA1 X axis resolution corresponding to display=640 PA1 1024=(1.times.C1)+(7.times.C2)K1=1, K2=7 PA1 196=C1+C2
In conclusion, the above described problems limits the future aspect of the conventional devices. This initiated the motive for the inventor of the present invention to develop a finger controlling input device of better properties, more efficient and more saving cost.